The test agent is being considered for development as an anticancer therapeutic. The objective of this task was to characterize the target organ toxicities of an investigative agent that might move forward to clinical testing for anticancer activity. The objective of this task was to obtain a source of tissue or cells for in vitro evaluations of toxicity. The information obtained from this investigation was used to identify drugs with the potential to treat cancer. Test agents are being considered for development as an anticancer therapeutics. To generate information to identify drugs with the potential to treat cancer, maintenance of test systems for a defined period of time was required.